nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic Fission Device
The Atomic Fission Device is a non-canonical wonder weapon that appears in the map Riesige Anlage and is exclusive to the Nazi Zombies game mode. Production: After the zombies at the Pentagon began to die out, it had became a fortified area and resumed as a research facility. Any scientist that had survived continued on their project to make artificial natural disasters (hence the Winter's Howl able to freeze things like it did in the Ice Age). There was a lack of scientists that could work, so the alliance with other countries had to set aside any tensions so they could achieve the main goal, survival. The Atomic Fission Device and the Vortech Marks 3 and 4 had become the developed weapons during this period. Both of the weapons had to be put under extreme and careful testing as that they could easily destroy the ecosystem. As the final tests concluded, the AFD was to be a second to last resort in saving humanity as it could create little earth quakes that would take years to fix. As all three weapons were shipped out, each of them were marked about their high risks and effects. What it looks like: The Atomic Fission Device is put into your secondary grenade slot and is each player can only have three at the maximum. It basicly looks like a drill with two long sharp blades that go off to its sides and a few buttons on the black and yellow top. The big button will show how much longer till the device will set off. When used: When using the weapon, your character will press a few little buttons to set the time (which is always five seconds) and press the big one in the middle to start it. After it is thrown, (assuming you threw it at the ground) it will just roll around. When the count down ends, the two balance blades will pop out and it will spin in the ground and disappear. While it goes in the ground, there will be a tremor that get increasingly more intense until a long fission will open up for fifthteen seconds and the fissure will close up. Zombies run into this like they do with traps. Pros and Cons: *The Atomic Fission Device can kill any zombies within its small radius when it begins to spin, this is not reliable however. *You can not pass the fissure that the AFD made, which can make you stuck if not placed carefully as the fissure will always go horizontally from where it was thrown. If a player is in the area and the fissure is being made, they will be simply pushed. *Like the Gerch Device, the AFD is very slow to trigger. So knowing how much time it will take for the zombies to get to you is critical. Trivia *Apparently, the fissure closes up in fifthteen seconds which is ironic as it was said that it would take years to recover. Someone must of fiddled with it if that be the case. *It looks a whole lot like a smaller and more round version of the drill in Super Mario Galaxy 2. *The amount of time for the device to start up doesn't have to be five seconds long, but it is five by default. Category:Wonder Weapons Category:CornOnTheCod Category:Non-canon wonder weapons Category:Non-Canon